Stopem do postele
by KuroToraHime
Summary: Cana a Lucy se potřebují dostat zpátky do hostelu, ale ujel jim vlak, a tak se rozhodnou stopovat. Vše by šlo dobře, kdyby nezačalo pršet... Když už to vypadá, že jim nikdo nezastaví, zachrání je pár mladých žen, které jim posléze nabídnou i přespání u nich doma. Toto je yuri!
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Dnes Vám, moji milí čtenáři, přináším povídku, která již podle názvu bude trochu lechtivějšího rázu. Bude to dvoj kapitolový one-shot, kde na druhou kapitolu nebudete muset dlouho čekat, jelikož je už téměř dokončená. Tak! Doufám, že se Vám bude líbit. Určitě neváhejte napsat review, chci slyšet všechny Vaše názory! Teď už nebudu zdržovat, jen se do toho dejte! :-)_

* * *

><p>„Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem tě poslechla!"<p>

„Ještě před hodinou si říkala, jak je to skvělý nápad!"

„To jsem ale nevěděla, že bude lejt jako z konve, sakra!"

„A já to asi věděla? Před chvíli svítilo sluníčko!"

„Urgh!"

Dvě mladé dívky stály na okraji silnice celé promáčené. Neměly se sebou žádné bundy ani pláštěnky, a tak byly na pospas dešti. Byly na dovolené v horách na vlastní pěst, a když se vrátily z pochodu a zjistily, že jim vlak do jejich hostelu jede až za dvě hodiny, rozhodly se stopovat. Mnohokrát slyšely, že stopování je nebezpečné, ale nebály se. Byly dvě a navíc se dohodly, že nenastoupí do auta, kde by byl víc, jak jeden muž. Už párkrát stopovaly a většinou se jim povedlo zastavit nějaké auto již po pár minutách, jenže tentokrát to bylo jiné. Silnice, na níž stály, nebyla frekventovaná, a když už nějaké auto projelo, bylo plné. Dívky neztrácely naději a v ukazování palce na projíždějící vozidla se střídaly. Měly na sobě velké baťohy, kterými si aspoň kryly hlavy.

Zrovna stopovala mladší dívka, blondýnka. Energeticky držela palec nahoře na každé vozidlo, ať už to byl osobní automobil, dodávka, kamion či dokonce autobus. Kdyby jim zastavil traktor i ten by braly. Když všechna vozidla projela, nechala se dívka vystřídat její kamarádkou, brunetkou. Místo ní sedla na relativně suché místo, kde předtím seděla druhá dívka.

„Cano, můžeme se ještě vrátit, je to asi půlhodina cesty na nádraží." Zkoušela to blondýnka. Na to jí dívka odpověděla, že vlak už by stejně propásly, protože měl jet už za pár minut. Další prý jel až ráno.

„Co když ale nikoho nestopneme? Nebudu spát v lese a za deště!" Obě dívky litovaly, že si sebou na výlet nevzaly něco teplejšího. Na pokoji měly oblečení spousty, ale na ten den předpověď říkala, že se není nutno bát žádného deště. Počasí v horách je ale bohužel nepředvídatelné a to si na vlastní kůži obě vyzkoušely.

„Dej tomu ještě chvíli, Lucy, určitě už brzo někdo zastaví." Brunetka byla velmi optimistická, vzhledem k tomu, že ji zrovna projíždějící auto ohodilo sprškou vody z kaluže, která se začala tvořit u místa, kde stála. Cana měla alespoň svůj klobouk, který si vzala, aby se chránila před sluníčkem. Teď ji sloužil jako ochrana před deštěm, což také nebylo špatné. Lucy na druhou stranu měla jen ten baťoh, který si držela nad hlavou a snažila se pod ním co nejvíce schovat.

„Hej, Lucy, sundej si tílko a tu košili, takhle určitě někoho zastavíš." Šklebila se na kamarádku brunetka. Lucy se začervenala a odpověděla Caně: „Proč si ho nesundáš sama, stejně pořád chodíš jen ve vršku od plavek, tak nevím, proč bys nemohla ty, místo mě!" Lucy nečekala, že si Cana začne sundávat triko, a tak k ní rychle přiskočila a zastavila jí. „Co to děláš! Nemyslela jsem to vážně, budou si myslet, že jsme prostitutky a zavolaj na nás policii!"

„Co ty víš, třeba by nás vzaly k nám do hostelu." Poznamenala Cana. Lucy jí odstrčila na jejich místo k sezení a začala stopovat. Kapky deště jí padaly do očí a musela si je každou chvíli vytřít, jinak by neviděla. Cana si mezitím na zemi otevřela plechovku piva a dlouze se napila.

„Lucy, dáš si kapku?" Zeptala se upřímně. Blondýnka ji odmítla se slovy, že by jedna z nich měla zůstat střízlivá. Cana se na to zasmála a odpověděla, že jedna plechovka jí přeci nepoloží. Zatímco Cana nasávala, Lucy si vzala lem své košile a snažila se jí vyždímat. Z kusu oblečení se spustili malý proud vody, jenže i když byla košile na chvilku sušší, nemělo to dlouhodobý účinek, stále trvající déšť jí košili během chvíle znovu namočil. Vzdala to a raději v dálce vyhlížela další auta.

Kolem projelo velké červené auto, které bylo plně obsazené dvěma dospělými vepředu a třemi dětmi vzadu. Lucy si všimla, jak děti na ní přes sklo dělají obličeje a šklebí se.

„Vidělas to?! Ty mrňousové se nám posmívali!" Zlobila se Lucy.

„Haha, kdo by se nám nesmál? Podívej se na nás. Jsme zmoklé jak slepice, stopujeme v dešti a nikde nikdo."

„Dík, tohle mi vážně pom–" Nestačila dokončit větu, místo toho si kýchla. A pak znovu. Když se vzpamatovala, uviděla Canu, jak k ní natahuje ruce.

„Měly bychom se navzájem zahřát, jinak nastydneme." Dávalo to smysl, ale Lucy dobře věděla, že Cana hned využila příležitosti, aby si šáhla tam, kam nemá.

„A kdo bude mezitím dávat pozor na auta? Co kdyby zrovna projel někdo, kdo by nás vzal." Cana na to neodpověděla, místo toho přistoupila k Lucy zezadu a objala ji. Blondýnka nadskočila z neočekávaného kontaktu. Cana si jí přitáhla blíž a štípla ji do žeber. Lucy vyjekla a snažila se od brunetky dostat. Ta si mezitím našla cestu k jejím prsům a pěkně si je prohmatala.

„Cano! Dost sakra, nemůžeš se chovat trochu dospěle?!" Bránila se blondýnka před brunetkou. Jenže brunetka nevypadala, jako by snad chtěla v nejbližší době přestat. Naopak se jí terorizování její kamarádky velice líbilo. Byla silnější, a proto se Lucy z jejího objetí nemohla dostat. Lucy to nakonec vzdala a nechala Canu, ať dělá, co umí. Ta se po chvíli unavila a pustila ji.

„Mmm, nevím jak tobě, ale mně je mnohem tepleji." Zašklebila se.

„Dej pokoj!" Odstrčila od sebe konečně neodbytnou kamarádku. Ačkoli to ale nechtěla přiznat, bylo jí opravdu tepleji. Naposledy takhle cítila teplo lidského těla, když byla se svou bývalou přítelkyní. Na okamžik si na ni vzpomněla a ovládl ji smutek. Pořád se ještě nepřenesla přes jejich rozchod a kdykoli si na ní vzpomněla, bylo mizerně. Jeden z důvodů, proč jela na dovolenou právě s Canou a právě do hor byl ten, že se potřebovala odreagovat. Dobře to fungovalo, jelikož po výletech byly většinou obě tak unavené, že šly rovnou spát, což jim nedávalo moc příležitostí nad něčím dlouze přemýšlet. Někdy se ale Lucy přistihla, že při nějaké příležitosti si pro sebe řekla „jaké by to bylo, kdybychom tu byly spolu?" nebo „škoda, že to nevidí" a v neposlední řadě „ráda bych jí teď držela za ruku". Bohužel byla jen člověk. Od jejich rozchodu uplynulo sice už pár měsíců, ale ona na ní nedokázala zapomenout, ať se snažila sebevíc.

Cana si toho byla vědoma, proto Lucy dovolenou nabídla. Byla její dlouhodobá kamarádka a dříve i milenka, a tak Lucy dobře znala. Věděla, že se nedokáže tak rychle vzpamatovat a myslela si, že nějaký čas mimo domov jí prospěje. Nemýlila se. Opravdu to pomáhalo jako balzám. Lucy se sice někdy vztekala, ale Cana věděla, že si celý jejich pobyt užívá stejně, jako ona. Brunetka se už dávno přenesla přes jejich vztah a teď už v tom nebylo nic víc, než přátelství s občasným provokováním.

Lucy ani nemohla říct, že by jí škádlení Cany příliš vadilo, bránila se už jen z principu.

„Chtěla jsem se zeptat…" Začala z nenadání brunetka. „Jsi ráda, že jsme jely? Chtěla jsem, abys zapomněla na–" „Jsem ráda, děkuju, Cano." Skočila jí do řeči, protože přesně věděla, na co se chtěla zeptat. „Kdybych zůstala ještě pár dní zalezlá doma, nevydržela bych to…jseš skvělá kamarádka."

„Haha, vždyť mě znáš! Co bych neudělala pro mojí první lásku!" Cana jí objala paží kolem ramen a srazila jejich hlavy dohromady. Lucy se už nebránila, vrátila Caně objetí a na chvíli si užívala její dotyk.

„Cano–"

„Hele, jede auto! Jdi na to a stopni je!" Brunetka se od dívky odtáhla a sedla si zpátky na své místo, které za dobu její absence dokázalo plně promoknout. Lucy se zaměřila do dálky na auto, které se k nim blížilo. Povzdychla si, zvedla palec a začala se usmívat, jak jen to při dešti šlo.

Černý terénní vůz, který se k nim blížil, zpomaloval, až zastavil přímo u dívek. Obě dívky přiskočily ke spolujezdci a čekaly, až řidič okénko stáhne. Za sklem se objevil pár dobře vypadajících žen, které se na dívky usmívaly.

„Kam jedete, děvčata?" Zeptala se spolujezdkyně.

„Potřebujeme do města Crocus, ale pomohlo by nám, kdybyste nás vzaly kamkoliv." Lucy byla ráda, že se jí konečně podařilo zastavit auto. Už jí začínala být pořádná zima.

„Nastupte si, vezmeme vás, co nejdál to půjde." Odpověděla jim řidička. Obě dívky na nic nečekaly a vlezly do auta. Snažily se neudělat žádný nepořádek, ale moc se jim to nepovedlo, vzhledem k tomu, že z nich kapaly čůrky vody.

„Moc děkujeme, už jsme myslely, že nám nikdo nezastaví!" Blondýnka byla opravdu vděčná, už kvůli tomu, že auto bylo vyhřáté a suché.

„Nemáte zač. Tady, usušte se a pak si na sebe vemte tohle." Spolujezdkyně jim podala ručník a dvě bundy. Dívkám zazářily oči. Převzaly od ženy věci a rychle se začaly vysoušet. Nejdřív se sušila Cana, a když byla, sama začala Lucy sušit, čímž jí na tvářích vyčarovala ruměnec. Když z dívek konečně nekapala voda, oblékly se do bund, které jim půjčily jejich zachránkyně.

„Mimochodem, já jsem Mirajane a tohle je má přítelkyně, Erza." Řekla bělovlasá spolujezdkyně. Přitom ještě ukázala na rudovlasou řidičku. Obě dívky se představily a usmály na obě ženy.

"To je hrozné počasí na stopování, asi jste to neplánovaly, je to tak." Zeptala se mimo konverzaci rudovlasá žena.

"No, ujel nám vlak a další měl jet až za dlouho, tak jsme chtěly zkusit stop, ale hned pak začalo lejt." Vysvětlovala Cana, které se z plechovky piva, kterou měla před tím, motal jazyk.

"Ach tak...nebojíte se stopovat?" Zeptala se starostlivě bělovláska.

"Možná trochu, ale když víte, jak na to, není se čeho bát." Lucy věřila, že pokud člověk myslí na špatné věci, špatné věci se mu přihodí, pokud dělá opak, nemůže se mu nic špatného stát. Proto nikdy nepřemýšlela nad tím, že by se jí při ježdění s cizími lidmi něco stát. Taky měla vždy jen dobré zkušenosti. Většinou jim zastavil nějaký přátelský pár, od kterého by nečekala žádnou hrozbu. Ani Mirajane a Erza nevypadaly nebezpečně.

"Říkaly jste, že potřebujete do Crocus? Snad vás tam můžeme vzít, ještě si tam sami potřebujeme něco zařídit." Ozvala se Mirajane.

"Opravdu?!" Vyjekly naráz Lucy i Cana. "To by bylo skvělé!" "Děkujeme!" Dívky opravdu trefily jack-pot, jak si myslely. Za tu dobu čekání, jim to stálo.

"V pořádku." Erza se podívala do zpětného zrcátka a zachytila pohled Lucy. Blondýnce se z nějakého důvodu udělal mráz po zádech, když se tak na ní Erza podívala. Rychle ten pocit smetla a dál se bavila s Canou.

Z venku se ozval hrom, déšť a vítr sílil. Dívky si pořád nepřestaly říkat, jaké štěstí měly, že jim Erza s Mirou zastavily, protože když se podívaly na to, co bylo venku a představily si v tom sebe, musely na prázdno polknout. Jak se zdálo, kromě deště ještě z oblohy padaly kroupy. Najednou byla i větší tma a viditelnost se zhoršovala. Erza zapnula dálková světla, ale moc to nepomohlo.

Jely nějakou dobu, když Lucy na svém rameni ucítila nepatrnou váhu. Cana usnula a hlava ji padla přímo na Lucy. Blondýnka se pro sebe usmála a přitáhla si brunetku k sobě blíž. Zepředu se na ně otočila Mirajane, dala si ruku před ústa slabě se zachichotala. Potichu pak řekla: "Ale, ale..." Aby Canu nerušily ze spánku, Mira ztlumila rádio. Pak se pohodlně usadila ve své sedačce a položila ruku na ruku Erzi, která ji zrovna měla na svém koleni. Erza se na ní usmála, pak se dále věnovala řízení.

Z dálky šly vidět sirény. Jak se blížily, všimly si, že na cestě před nimi stojí vozidlo hasičů. Erza zpomalila, a když uviděla jednoho z hasičů, jak k ni přistupuje, úplně zastavila a stáhla okénko.

"Na cestu spadl strom, raději to obraťte, bude to ještě na dlouho." Sdělil jim. Erza mu poděkovala a pak se znovu rozjela, otočila se s autem a vracela se, odkud přijely. Ještě si stačila všimnout, že na silnici opravdu ležel obrovský kmen stromu, u kterého předpokládala, že je dub.

"Co teď?" Ptala se Lucy.

"Máme dvě možnosti." Začala Erza. "Za prvé, asi tak patnáct kilometrů zpátky je městečko, kde bychom vás mohly vysadit, a kde si můžete najít něco na přespání." Tahle možnost se Lucy moc nelíbila. Raději vzbudila Canu a zasvětila ji do situace. "Druhá možnost je, že společně pojedeme k nám domů, kde přečkáme noc a ráno vás vezmeme do Crocus, co říkáte?" Cana byla sice ještě rozespalá, ale dobře si uvědomovala, co je pro ně pohodlnější a výhodnější. Naštěstí o tom nemusela ani přesvědčovat Lucy, protože ta s ní souhlasila hned. Proto odpověděly: "Přespíme u vás."

Erza a Mirajane se na dívky usmály a nic už neříkaly. Jen bělovláska jim pak sdělila, že to k nim trvá ještě nějakou chvíli, a že jestli chtějí, mohou si zdřímnout. Cana uposlechla a do pár minut spala. Měla dar na to, že usnula na povel. Lucy to měla těžší, s usínáním měla vždy problém a navíc v autě. A pořád tu ještě bylo to, že byly v autě u dvou, naprosto neznámých lidí. Vypadaly sice mile a Lucy je ani nepodezřívala, že by snad v kufru auta vezly mrtvoly, či je pozvaly k sobě, aby z nich udělaly večeři, ale stejně se měla na pozoru.

Po celou dobu jízdy se dívala z okna a příležitostně od sebe odstrkávala Canu, která jí slintala na rameno. Déšť byl pořád silný. Bubnoval na střechu auta, a přestože měla rusovlasá žena puštěné stěrače na plné obrátky, stejně přes přední sklo téměř neviděla.

"Cože jste se takhle vydaly do hor?" Mirajane se otočila na Lucy a zašeptala. Asi jí přišlo, že v autě je moc velké ticho.

"Cana nás vytáhla. Prý to obě potřebuje." Odpověděla Lucy. Všimla si, že si bělovláska prohlíží její baťoh, na kterém měla placky. Jedna z nich byla šestibarevná duhová vlajka, kde byly dva spojené symboly pro ženy. Bělovláska to nekomentovala, jen se na blondýnku usmála, na což se Lucy začervenala.

"Jste statečné, to se musí uznat." Řekla najednou Erza. "Dřív jsme s Mirajane také takhle cestovaly a většinou jsme potkávaly jen party přátel nebo samé chlapce, ale nikdy ne samotné dvě dívky, myslely jsme si, že jsme jediní blázni, co takhle projíždí svět, proto jsem ráda, že jsme na vás takhle narazily. Je osvěžující vidět dvě mladé studentky, jak nebojácně cestují." Erza se nejdřív láskyplně podívala na Miru, a pak se znovu usmála na Lucy ve zpětném zrcátku. Bylo vidět, jak obě ženy přemýšlí nad svými mladistvými lety a jejich společnými dobrodružnými výpravami.

"My takhle cestujeme poprvé, ale ráda bych z toho udělala tradici." Řekla Lucy ještě k tématu. Erza a Mira ještě něco vyprávěly, ale nakonec všechny hovor omrzel a raději se vrátily k tichu, které panovalo předtím.

Trvalo ještě dalších dvacet minut, než Erza odbočila na vedlejší cestu a začala zpomalovat vozidlo. Z asfaltu přejela na štěrkovou cestu, auto se začalo nepatrně kymácet a štěrk praskal pod koly.

"Asi bys měla vzbudit kamarádku, už jsme na místě." Bělovláska řekla, když se před nimi objevil veliký dřevěný srub. Stál u horského potoka a téměř ze všech stran byl obklopen lesem. Lucy byla v obdivu, když si dům pořádně prohlédla. Nejen, že byl veliký, byl také velice moderně postavený a z každého detailu na ni křičel: "jsem super luxusní!"

XxX

Lucy čekala v jednom z pokojů na svou kamarádku, která se zrovna sprchovala. Vyndala věci z baťohu a kontrolovala jejich stav. Většina z věcí byla úplně mokrá, a proto je dívka dala na radiátor, který příjemně hřál. Když vytáhla mapu, povzdychla si. Byla to obyčejná papírová mapa z informačního střediska, a tak nebylo divu, že se v mokrém baťohu už začala drolit a byla tedy nadále nepoužitelná. Lucy jí vyhodila, neměla už pro ni už další využití, a tak hrozné to zase nebylo, kdykoliv se mohly stavit pro novou nebo si koupit jinou, mnohem odolnější.

Do pokoje vstoupila Cana, oblečená v bílém županu. Hlavu si vysoušela ručníkem. "Sprcha je volná, Lu-chan~," byla na vrcholku blaha. Teplá sprcha bylo přesně to, co potřebovala po dlouhém dni plném chození náročnými horskými cestami a následnému promočení na kost u hlavní silnice.

"Hned jdu." Usmála se Lucy na kamarádku.

"Nemáme to štěstí? Kdybysme na ně nenatrefily, trčely bysme tam ještě teď."

"To je pravda." Přitakala jí blondýnka. Divný pocit, který měla z úsměvu rudovlasé ženy už dávno zapudila. Neměla důvod se bát. "Tak já jdu." Vzala si ručník a župan, který dostala od Mirajane.

Koupelna byla hned vedle pokoje, kde obě dívky byly ubytované. Jako celý zbytek domu, byla i koupelna moderně zařízená a prostorná. Přesto si srub zachovával útulnost a teplo. Lucy se svlékla do naha a vlezla do sprchy. Ještě byla vyhřátá od té doby, co se sprchovala Cana, proto když pustila přísun vody, tekla hned teplá. I když se už blondýnka pořádně vysušila a relativně zahřála, až teprve když na ní začala padat horká voda si uvědomila, jaká jí byla zima. Venku pořádně prochladla, že kdyby tak zůstala ještě déle, určitě by nastydla.

Použila sprchový gel na umytí těla a šampónem si opláchla vlasy. Potom na sebe jen nechala téct vodu a uvolňovala ztuhlé svaly po celodenní námaze. Věděla, že je neslušné zůstat na návštěvě ve sprše dlouho, ale nedokázala se přinutit, aby z teplého ráje vylezla. Když takhle měla čas pro sebe, myslela na svojí bývalou přítelkyni. Připomínalo jí to doby, kdy se spolu sprchovaly a kdy pak chodily po bytě nahé, protože byly doma samy a nemusely se před nikým stydět. Většinou pak šly do pokoje k Lucy a tam se milovaly. Nebo se spíš o to snažily. Lucy dokázala její přítelkyni uspokojit dokonale, ale naopak to nešlo. Ať se snažila Lucy sebevíc, nedokázala se vzrušit, natož vyvrcholit. Nebylo to tím, že by nedokázala mít orgasmus. S Canou se jí to párkrát povedlo, ale její ex-přítelkyní nikdy. Nakonec se rozešly právě proto. Chyběl jí ten vztah. Nepotřebovala nic fyzického, stačilo být jí s tou, kterou milovala. Pár měsíců na to, co rozešly, zjistila, že dívka chodí s mužem. Na první pohled se k sobě vůbec nehodili. Malá drobná modrovláska a ohromný dlouhovlasý černovlasý muž se samým piercingem. Představa, že teto surový hulvát to dělá jemné dívce jí byla velmi odpudivá. Co jí zbývalo? Jestli ho milovala, nebylo jí do toho vůbec nic. Skončila se zbytečnými úvahami a vypnula přísun vody a konečně vylezla ze sprchy.

V koupelně bylo plno páry a špatně se dýchalo. Navzdory tomu, jak se jí nechtělo, Lucy otevřela okno, aby se místnost vyvětrala. Oknem hned začal proudit studený vzduch, až se Lucy začala třást. Osušila se ručníkem a oblékla si župan. Vzala si do náruče své oblečení a spěšně opustila koupelnu.

Když se vrátila do pokoje, kde měly s Canou spát, její kamarádka v něm nebyla.

"Cano?" Řekla do ticha. "Kde je to pako?" Pokračovala, ale nic to nezměnilo na tom, že pokoj byl pořád prázdný. Povzdychla si, sedla na postel a začala vysoušet její mokré vlasy. Bez fénu jí to trvalo déle než obvykle. Ne, že by na tom záleželo, nikam nespěchala, navíc nevěděla, kde Cana je a jak dlouho to bude trvat, než se vrátí. Počítala, že někde dělá trable, jako obvykle.

Než se začala nudit, na dveře se ozvalo slabé klepání. "Ano?" Zeptala se dívka.

"Lucy, tady je Mirajane. Můžu dál?"

"Um, jo pojď." Řekla Lucy a stoupla si. Dveře se otevřely a do pokoje vstoupila bělovláska se sladkým úsměvem na tváři.

"Jaká byla sprcha?" Zeptala se zdvořile.

"Skvělá, díky." Usmála se na ženu. "A děkuji, že nás tu přes noc necháte." dodala.

"To nic není. Já a Erza bychom měly špatný pocit, kdybychom vás někde nechaly. Navíc, přes léto, když jsme tu, tady nemáme moc návštěv." Lucy musela uznat, že Mirajane byla nejvíc roztomilá dospělá žena, kterou kdy viděla. Dokázala si ji představit jako učitelku ve školce nebo dětskou lékařku - prostě někde, kde by její sladký úsměv dobře zapadal.

"Každopádně, Cana je dole a Erza vaří. Přidáš se k nám?" Lucy jí odpověděla, že bude hned dole, jen co se oblékne. Mirajane ji ujistila, že na ní počká za dveřmi a můžou pak jít spolu. Dívka souhlasila, a jakmile bělovláska opustila místnost, začala se oblékat do čistého oblečení, které jí taktéž propůjčil pár mladých žen. Bílé triko s krátkými rukávy jí bylo trochu větší, ale černé kraťásky jí padly jako ulité. Hned jak byla hotová, vyšla na chodbu, kde na ní trpělivě čekala Mirajane. Pořád měla na tváři ten samý úsměv, který by nejspíš dokázal roztát ledovce.

Čím blíž byly kuchyni, tím víc byl slyšet Canin hlas. Lucy se předběžně omluvila Miře za její kamarádku a za cokoli, co vyvede. Mirajane jí ujistila, že vše bude v pořádku. V kuchyni stála Cana opřená o linku, v ruce láhev červeného vína. Rudovláska byla vedle ní a krájela zeleninu a další ingredience.

"Hééj, Lu-chan! Promiň, že jsem pro tebe nedošla, pomáhám s vařením."

"Jistě, že ano." Povzdychla si Lucy. Jak se Caně podařilo se opít během sotva dvaceti minut bylo blondýnce záhadou.

"Lucy, Cana říkala, že máš ráda lasagne, je to pravda?" Zeptala se z nenadání rudovláska.

"Oh, samozřejmě, kdo by neměl rád lasagne!" Byla to pravda, Lucy milovala všechny druhy těstovin a lasagne patřili k jejím absolutně nejvíc oblíbeným.

"Skvěle, budou hotové za chvíli, dáš si také víno?" Víno nebylo zrovna druh alkoholu, který by blondýnka vyhledávala, ale nechtěla odmítnout, zvlášť když si všimla, že Mirajane i Erza před sebou také mají skleničku, a když nepočítala Canu s celou láhví, byla jediná, kdo byl na suchu.

"Dám si ráda." Erza si utřela ruce do utěrky a z kredence vyndala sklenici se stopkou. Vzala láhev, která stála otevřená na lince a nějakým zázrakem unikla pozornosti Cany, a naplnila ji téměř do půlky rudým nápojem. Pak sklenici podala Lucy, která si jí ihned vzala.

"Těstoviny budou za chvíli, ještě dodělám salát a můžeme se do toho pustit."

XxX

Při večeři toho ženy moc nenamluvily. Hladová Cana ani mluvit nemohla, kvůli tomu, jak měla pořád plnou pusu jídla. Dvakrát si přidala a nic by jí nezastavilo před další porcí, kdyby ještě nějaká zbyla.

"Měla jsem uvařit víc. Jsem zvyklá dělat jen dvě porce pro nás dvě, a tak jsem to neodhadla." Omlouvala se rudovláska. Lucy se hned zastyděla, protože to vypadalo, jako by je s Canou přijely doslova vyžrat.

"Neomlouvejte se, prosím! Cana jen nemá dno, a když jí chutná, jí, dokud je co."

"Thogh negní pravhgda!" Hájila se brunetka, ale s plnými ústy to nešlo zrovna nejlépe.

"Hlavně, že vám chutná." Erza dojedla poslední sousto a složila příbor na talíř. Mirajane vedle ní vstala a talíř od ní vzala. Lucy taktéž vstala a chtěla bělovlásce pomoci, ale ta jí zpátky posadila s tím, že jsou hosté, a že to zvládne sama. Mirajane vzala všechno nádobí do kuchyně, otevřela myčku a opatrně tam talíře naskládala.

Mezitím Erza navrhla děvčatům, aby se společně přesunuly do obývacího pokoje, pokud nejsou unavené a nechtějí jít spát. Cana ani Lucy už necítily být nijak zvlášť unavené, a tak souhlasily. Rudovláska jim pokynula, aby si sedly na pohovku, zatímco ona přinesla novou láhev vína a ještě pustila klidnou hudbu z věže. Dívky si sedly na pohovku vedle sebe a na druhou část sedačky si sedla Erza, takže k nim byla kolmo. Za nedlouho se k nim přidala i Mirajane, která se posadila velmi blízko rudovlasé ženy, která jí dala ruku kolem pasu.

Večer se nesl v příjemném duchu. Cana pila víc než ostatní, ale i tak už se všem povoloval jazyk a nepatrně motala hlava. Erza s Mirou mluvily o svých mladistvých letech, jak se jako malé neměly rády, jak se daly dohromady a kde teď pracují. Cana zase mluvila o jejich vztahu s Lucy, který blondýnka málem hanbou nepřežila. Kdykoliv mohla, zacpala brunetce pusu nebo jí nenechala dopovědět vyřknutou historku. Erza i Mirajane se smály, přišlo jim roztomilé, jak spolu dívky vychází a jak se mají pořád rády. Když přišla řeč na Lucyiny milenky, kromě Cany, blondýnka umlkla. Místo toho si vzala slovo její kamarádka.

"No, to byla Levi! Lucy jí ještě miluje, ale nešlo jim to v post– auu!" Cana za svou prořízlou pusu dostala od Lucy lepáka. Blondýnce se na tvářích objevil ruměnec a ne jen z vína.

"Je to pravda, Lucy?" Zeptala se vážně Erza.

"Um...ano je. Nevím, čím to bylo. Prostě j-jsem se nemohla v-vzr-vzrušit..." Bylo jí trapné to říkat někomu, koho vůbec neznala, i když jí by to bylo nepříjemné říkat komukoliv. "Kdybych nebyla předtím s Canou, myslela bych si, že je něco špatně s mým tělem, ale tím to nebylo." Dokončila vyprávění bez toho, aby se zadrhla. Asi to bylo tím, že si byla jistá, že se jí nikdo nebude smát, nebo jí z něčeho obviňovat.

"Možná si to prostě neměla ráda tak, jak to dělala." Navrhla Mirajane.

"Tím to nebylo, věděla jak na to..."

"Myslím tím, že to neuměla s tebou. Každý má rád něco jiného, a když se sejdou dva lidi, kteří si nerozumí, většinou se nedokážou uspokojit."

"To je možná pravda." Přiznala Lucy.

"Ále, Lu-chan, kdyby bylo nejhůř, vždycky máš mě!" Chytla blondýnku kolem krku, přitáhla si jí k sobě a dala jí mlaskavou pusu na tvář.

"Árgh! Cano, jdi ode mě, smrdíš!" Pokoušela se od opilé kamarádky dostat, bohužel bez úspěchu. Erza i Mirajane se vzpírající se Lucy smály. Najednou si Cana dala ruku před ústa a popadla se za břicho. "C-Cano? Je ti dobře?" Brunetka okamžitě zbělela a bylo na ní vidět, že má co dělat, aby se nepozvracela. Mirajane rychle vyskočila od Erzi a přisedla si ke Caně.

"To bude dobré." Dostala ze sebe Cana. Chvíli se jen dívala před sebe a snažila se zhluboka dýchat. Zvedal se jí žaludek, to bylo očividné. Lucy jí hladila po zádech. Všimla si, jak Mirajane něco říká Erze, ale nepochytila, co to bylo. Raději se věnovala své kamarádce, která vypadala, že se co chvíli pozvrací. Nakonec to Cana vzdala. Vstala a rozběhla se ke koupelně. Lucy i Mirajane vstaly hned za ní.

"Postarám se o ní, neboj, Lucy." Mirajane řekla blondýnce a pokynula jí, aby se znovu posadila.

"Půjdu s vámi." Lucy připadalo nevhodné, aby se sama nepostarala o její kamarádku. Mirajane ale vypadala, že to myslí vážně s tím, že má Lucy zůstat. Dívka z toho neměla dobrý pocit.

"Neboj se, Lucy, Mirajane má s tímhle zkušenosti." Vysvětlila jí Erza. Bylo jí to hloupé, ale zase nechtěla překážet, když jí bělovláska sama požádala, aby nechodila. Raději se znovu posadila a přenechala starost o brunetku na dospělé ženě.

"Pane bože, já se tak stydím. Tohle se jí nestává. Normálně vydrží dost." Položila si hlavu do dlaní a vyhýbala se pohledu na Erzu. Ta vstala a sedla si vedle ní. Lucy se opravdu neuvěřitelně styděla. Obě ženy byly tak laskavé, že je u sebe nechaly na noc, daly jim teplé jídlo a suché oblečení, a Cana se opije tak, že se o ní ještě musí starat. Už už přemýšlela, jak by jim to všechno vynahradila a hlavně vymýšlela omluvu, kterou řekne Mirajane, až se vrátí.

"Neomlouvej se, to se stane. Cana to neudělala úmyslně." Rudovláska blondýnku vytrhla z úvah a Lucy si všimla, jak jí žena položila ruku na koleno a nepatrně ho stiskla. Z toho dotyku byla nesvá, ale nemohla říct, že by jí byl nepříjemný, právě naopak. Lucy měla krátké kraťasy, proto cítila Erzinu příjemně teplou dlaň přímo na kůži. Zvedla hlavu a konečně se podívala rusovlasé ženě do očí. Dívala se na ní svýma zelenýma pronikavýma očima a ani na chvilku neuhýbla pohledem. Lucy z toho byla nervózní, hlavně když ucítila, že Erzina ruka z jejího kolena se posouvá blíž k jejímu rozkroku.

"Ehm, slečno Erzo?" Začala, ale rudovláska jí dala prst na rty a přisunula se k ní blíž.

"Pšš. Něco vyzkoušíme, nemusíš se bát. Pokud bys chtěla zastavit, řekni mi to." Jenže Lucy ani na chvilku nechtěla zastavit. Těžko se jí to přiznávalo, ale už od chvíle, kdy jí Erza položila ruku na koleno, jí začalo příjemně hřát v klíně. Srdce jí zplašeně tlouklo v hrudníku a ona s napětím očekávala, co přijde dál. Erza na sobě měla černé tílko, které krásně ukazovalo její vyvinutou hruď, a Lucy se přistihla, že by dala bůhví co, za to, aby ji mohla prozkoumat. Na prázdno polkla a pokusila se ještě zvrátit situaci.

"Mirajane je hned vedle."

"Neboj se, brzy se k nám přidá."

"C-cože?"

"Bude to v pořádku." To se Erze snadno řeklo. Lucy pořád nevěděla, co se děje a jestli si s ní rudovláska jen nehraje. Kdyby z ničeho nic, se žena začala smát a přiběhla by Mirajane i Cana s tím, že vše byl jen žert, věřila by tomu víc, než že ta neuvěřitelně krásná a atraktivní žena, která seděla vedle ní, jí sváděla a zvala do trojky s její přítelkyní.

"Um, dobře." Téměř zašeptala Lucy. Nechápala, jak mohla tak prostě souhlasit, ale odmítnutí také nepřidalo v úvahu. Erza sice říkala, že neudělá nic, co by nechtěla, ale Lucy by jí ani nedokázala odmítnout. Nevěděla, čím to bylo, protože to nikdy nezažila. Takhle se naprosto podmanit někomu a odevzdat se mu, v tomto případě jí, na milost. Každopádně, její slabý souhlas bylo vše, co Erza potřebovala slyšet. Přitáhla si jí blíž k sobě, dala jí ruku na temeno a jemně jí zaklonila hlavu. Lucy začala zhluboka dýchat a to ještě rudovláska nic neudělala. Nemohla uvěřit, co se to s ní děje. Měla zavřené oči, ale přesto věděla, že se k ní žena blíží. Cítila její horký dech na své kůži, a čím blíže byla, tím více si přála, aby se jí už dotkla. Konečně se jí to splnilo. Erza jí něžně políbila na krk a Lucy ze sebe vydala slabý sten. Rudovláska ale neskončila u jednoho polibku. Pokračovala dál a líbala jí všude, kde jen mohla. Zvlášť úspěšné byly polibky na ušní lalůčky, navíc, když na nich Lucy cítila Erzi dech. Blondýnka nevěděla, co se s ní děje. Všechno se dělo tak rychle!

Najednou rty z jejího krčku zmizely. Lucy jen stěží otevřela oči a zapátrala po Erze. Ta se na ní svůdně usmívala, chytla jí za bradu a přitáhla si jí k vášnivému polibku. Když se na ní ty plné rty přisály, Lucy poznala, že se ještě nikdy předtím nelíbala. To, co totiž považovala za líbání dřív, byly ve srovnání s tím, co zažívala s rudovlasou ženou, jen dětské pusinky. Dívka se snažila polibky vracet, ale Erza stejně převzala veškerou kontrolu, a když Lucy ucítila, že se jí dobívá do úst jazykem, s radostí jí pustila dovnitř. Znovu vydala sten, což Erzu podpořil v agresivním postupu. Zatlačila na Lucy a položila jí na pohovku. Lucy instinktivně roztáhla nohy a nechala, ať se na ní rudovláska přitiskne. Erza už začala s osaháváním její kořisti, zkoumala velmi důkladně její hruď. Lucy měla velká a pevná prsa, trochu menší než Erza a Mirajane, ale velikost rozhodně neubírala na jejich kráse. Erza jí nejdříve osahávala přes triko, ale i tak cítila, jak jí tuhnou bradavky a rajskou hudbou pro její uši byly i steny, které při dotycích vydávala blondýnka pod ní. Věděla, že má šikovné ruce, hlavně prsty, ale stejně bylo příjemné vidět a slyšet plody její práce.

Začala dívce jemně třít stehnem o rozkrok, čímž vytvořila novou vlnu stenů a vzdychání. Lucy jí dokonce šla naproti a dávala tření větší sílu. Po chvilce už nevydržela všechno to vášnivé líbání a osahávání a odtrhla se od Erzi, prudce oddychujíc. Erza byla nad míru spokojená. Dívka, která ležela pod ní, byla více než připravená na všechno, co s ní měla v plánu dělat, a to byla ještě plně oblečená.

"Tak co? Můžeme pokračovat?" Erza měla na tváři šibalský úsměv. Dala pramen vlasů, který měla Lucy v očích za její ouško a letmo jí políbila na rty. Původně se chtěla blondýnky zeptat, jestli je to, co zažívá lepší, než s její ex přítelkyní, ale nechtěla riskovat, že by se Lucy lekla a chtěla vycouvat.

Lucy jen slabě přikývla, protože nebyla sto jí slovně odpovědět. Nemusela na Erzu čekat dlouho, protože se na ní velmi rychle znovu přisála a vášnivé líbání začalo nanovo. Erza přesunula svou ruku pod triko Lucy a přejížděla jí po hladké kůži na bříšku a bocích. Sem tam použila nehty a jemně blondýnku škrábla, čímž si zapříčinila, že se dívka začala různě kroutit a vrtět. Přitom samozřejmě vydávala nové, hlasitější steny. Z boků se žena konečně přesunula na Lucyiny nahá prsa. Nejdřív jí jemně masírovala a mačkala, a pak jí začala mnout bradavky mezi prsty. Reakcí na to bylo, že Lucy skousla Erzin dolní ret a zasténala. Erza jí začala triko vytahovat ke krku a –

"Ale, ale, začaly jste beze mě?"

_Pokračování příště._

* * *

><p><em>Jak jsem říkala, druhá kapitola už je skoro hotová, přidám jí nejspíš příští týden ;-)<em>

_P.S. Můžete se těšit na pár scének, při kterých se zaručeně budete červenat ^^"_


	2. Chapter 2

!**Varování**! spousta žhavého yuri sexu!

* * *

><p>"Ale, ale, začaly jste beze mě?" Do Lucy, jako když střelili. Odtrhla se od Erzi a stáhla si triko dolů. Chtěla vstát, ale když se snažila posadit, Erza jí zatlačila zpátky dolů.<p>

"Jak pak je Caně, Miro?" Zeptala se Erza, ignorujíc předchozí otázku a hlavně fakt, že byla s polonahou dívkou na jejich pohovce v jejich domě.

"Je jí dobře, hned jak se vyzvracela, vrátila se jí barva a humor, vzala jsem jí do pokoje a během chvíle usnula a začala chrápat. Pak se na ní půjdu podívat, ale myslím, že je jeden z těch šťastlivců, kteří ze sebe všechno vyhodí a mohou pít znovu. Je to pravda, Lucy?" Mirajane také dělala, jako by se nic nedělo a Lucy byla pořád v šoku.

"Um, a-ano, je to tak." Dostala ze sebe. Nedokázala se podívat ani na Mirajane, ani na Erzu. Nechápala, o co jim šlo.

Bělovláska obešla pohovku a sedla si za Lucy, která ležela a opírala se o lokty. Erza seděla na nohou a měla ruce na Lucyiných stehnech. Pořád měla na tváři ten šibalský úsměv.

"Lucy?" Bělovláska za Lucy znenadání promluvila.

"A-ano?" Dívka se zaklonila, aby se konečně podívala Mirajane do očí. I ona měla ten samý úsměv, tedy spíš úšklebek, jako Erza, jen snad méně svůdný.

"Promiň, že tě takhle děsíme. Jak si nám říkala o svém málem problému, myslely jsme s Erzou, že bychom ti ukázaly, něco trochu jiného, než znáš. Měly jsme ten pocit z toho, co si říkala o...Levi, že byla submisivní a ty ta dominantní, a třeba ti to takhle nevyhovuje, možná potřebuješ být ty ta, která bude pro jednou dole." Lucy nedokázala hned odpovědět, protože nevěděla, jestli má od obou žen vstát, utéct do lesa a na pár dní se ubytovat v medvědím doupěti, nebo s nimi zůstat a zjistit, kam až všechno zajde. To, co totiž bělovláska říkala, jí dávalo více méně smysl. Takový pocit už měla dřív, ale nikdy ho nevyslovila nahlas. Musela se přiznat, že ještě nikdy nebyla tak vzrušená, jako z těch pár chvil strávených s Erzou. Navíc, když dorazila i Mira, cítila v žaludku ještě větší šimrání, než předtím. Byla v naprosto submisivní poloze. Sama netušila, že to bylo tím, jen věděla, že si jí to až podezřele líbí.

"Co bude teď?" Řekla po chvilce mlčení.

"Teď? Teď záleží na tobě. Můžeme si všichni dát dobrou noc a rozejít se, nebo..." Mira se naklonila nad blondýnku a prsty jí slabě přejela po tváři. Lucy na prázdno polkla. "Můžeme pokračovat." Když to dořekla, políbila Lucy na rty. Byl to jiné, než od Erzi, něžnější, ale i tak to byl pro Lucy druhý nejlepší polibek, který kdy měla. Mirajane se pak od Lucy zvedla a čekala na odpověď. Mezitím, Erza jemně šimrala blondýnku po nohách a slabě jí narážela kolenem do klína. Lucy by musela být snad asexuál, aby odmítla dvě nádherné ženy, které jí nabízely společnou, žhavou a jistě nezapomenutelnou noc. Podívala se nejdřív na Erzu a pak na Miru, potom oběma řekla: "Pokračujme."

Obě ženy se vítězně usmály. Mirajane se naklonila k Erze přes Lucy a políbila jí. Rudovláska jí chytla za hýždě a viditelně jí je zmáčkla. Když se od sebe oddělily, přišel čas se věnovat Lucy. Bělovláska si sedla těsně za ní a položila si jí na klín, Erza jí nasměrovala pravou nohu tak, aby jí objímala záda.

"Kde jsme to skončily?" Erza se neptala konkrétně, jen tím chtěla Lucy naznačit, k čemu se chystá. Pomalu jí vytahovala triko a na každý nový centimetr odhalené kůže jí vkládala polibky. Když se dostala k jejím prsům, Lucy sebou nepatrně cukla. Erza jí nejdřív líbala všude po pravém ňadru, levé mezitím masírovala dlaní. Obkroužila jí bradavku jazykem a slabě jí skousla. Pak jí vzala celou do úst a nasála ji. Lucy se toto zacházení velmi líbilo a dávala to najevo všemožně hlasitými steny a vzdechy.

Pro velký úspěch se Erza přesunula k jejímu druhému ňadru a zopakovala proces. Celou dobu, co takhle obstarávala blondýnku, měla ruku její přítelkyně ve vlasech. Mirajane moc dobře věděla, jak Erzu rozehřát a hraní s jejími vlasy a skalpem rozhodně patřilo mezi zaručenou výhru. Druhou, volnou rukou hladila Lucy všemožně po těle, kam jen dosáhla. Zjišťovala její slabá místa. Najít je, nebylo ani trochu těžké. Jakmile totiž přejela tenkými dlouhými prsty po dívčině obnaženém krčku, vyhrála jackpot. Lucy sebou zavrtěla a zasténala. Další její citlivé místo nebylo daleko, konkrétně to byly klíční kosti. Po nich když přejela, udělala se Lucy husí kůže. Mira ze zkušeností předpokládala, že další sladká místečka budou boky a hýždě a s tím už se dalo pracovat.

Erza dokončila obstarávání Lucyiných ňader a zvedla se od udýchané dívky. Mirajane se k ní naklonila a začala jí vytahovat tílko nahoru, až jí přetáhla přes hlavu a zahodila bůhví kam. Erza měla na sobě ještě sportovní podprsenku a tu si ponechala. Mirajane si sundala pletený vínový svetr a Lucy byla překvapená, když uviděla, že pod ním už nic neměla. Dívala se na ženu zespoda, proto se jí i její hrudník zdál až enormně veliký. Každopádně, ať už to bylo žhavou atmosférou, či krásou obou žen, Lucy dostala nepředstavitelnou chuť Mirajane i Erzu více ochutnat. Jako by to Mirajane věděla, naklonila se nad dívku a nechala jí, ať jí vezme její ňadra do úst. Sama jí líbala všude, kde mohla. Lucy si musela pomoci rukama, aby dokázala obě ňadra zvládnout a neudusit se u toho. Podle zvuků, které Mirajane vydávala, se jí nakonec podařilo i bělovlásce dělat dobře. Erza mezitím mířila více dolů. Líbala Lucy všude na stehna a velice pomalu se blížila k jejímu rozkroku. Opatrně jí stáhla kraťásky a hned nato i kalhotky. Blížila se k jejímu klínu rukou. Lucy chtěla vydat nějaký protest, když si uvědomila, co se dělo, ale všechny její snahy byly umlčeny obrovskými ňadry, které měla zabořené v obličeji. Chtěla aspoň dát nohy k sobě, jenže to jí zase nedovolila Erza. Jako by jí říkaly, že už pozdě na to, aby couvla.

Rudovláska jí jemně dvěma prsty přejela nahoru a dolů a ucítila na prstech mokro. "Jsem ráda, že se ti to líbí, Lucy." Poznamenala Erza. Mirajane se od dívky zvedla, aby se podívala na její výraz. Lucy byla úplně rudá, na čele měla slabou vrstvu potu a byla zadýchaná. Tolik rozkoše najednou ještě nikdy nezažila. Obě ženy byly velmi spokojené. Už měly nebohou dívku v hrsti a mohly si s ní dělat, co chtěly.

Erza pokračovala v dráždění dívčiného rozkroku prsty. Přejížděla sem a tam, ale nikdy nevnikla dovnitř. Věděla moc dobře, že tím Lucy frustruje, ale to jí nezastavilo před tím, aby si situaci neužila. Kdykoliv se dostala více dolů, Lucy zasténala více nahlas, zavrtěla sebou nebo škubla nohou. Rudovláska přidala k prstům i palec a tím dráždila Lucyino nejcitlivější místo. Tím jí doháněla k šílenství úplně. Stačilo pár pohybů a Lucy byla téměř na vrcholu.

"T-tam! V-víc!" Sténala a boky narážela na šikovné Erziny prsty. Byla tak blízko, jen kdyby do ní Erza pronikla! Mirajane se starala o její bříško a sem tam se dostalo i na její prsa.

Najednou všechna rozkoš zmizela. Lucy netušila, co se dělo, ale když i Mirajne od ní vstala, přejel jí mráz po zádech.

"Víš co je to 'edging', Lucy?" Zeptala se Mirajene.

"N-ne..." Dostala ze sebe dívka.

"To je to, když člověk téměř vyvrcholí, ale přestane, a pak začne znovu. Je to forma masturbace, ale dá se praktikovat i během klasického sexu." Lucy nechápala, jak to, co společně dělala s oběma ženami, se podobalo klasickému sexu, ale víc se zabývala, proč jí to vlastně vysvětlují.

"Když to párkrát takhle uděláš, máš pak mnohem silnější orgasmus." Dovysvětlila ještě Erza. Najednou Lucy pochopila, proč předtím obě přestaly. „Můžeme to zkusit?" Lucy dobře věděla, že to nebyla otázka. Byla už na milosti obou žen, a kdyby jí chtěly svázat za ruce a nohy a polévat horkým voskem, stejně by s tím nic neudělala. Už jí nezbývalo nic jiného, než dát slabý souhlas a doufat, že to, co se s ní bude dít, nebude na její vkus až příliš.

„Výborně, tak se do toho dejme." Rudovláska na nic nečekala, začala opět útočit na klín dívky a tentokrát mnohem intenzivněji. Mirajane se přemístila tak, že si lehla vedle blondýnky a líbala se s ní. Zároveň i pomáhala Erze s drážděním jejích citlivých partií. Lucy chtěla Mirajane sahat na prsa, ale bělovláska jí chytla za zápěstí a přidržela jí ruku nad hlavou. Podívala se na ní pohledem, který Lucy dokonale řekl, kde je její místo, a že se bude dít podle nich, ne podle ní.

Konečně do ní Erza vnikla. Nejdřív jen jedním prstem, ale když poznala, že je dívka dostatečně uvolněná a vlhká, přidala další. Lucy vždy znala jen jeden pohyb prsty – dovnitř a zase ven, jenže to co jí dělala rudovláska, byla úplně jiná liga. Různě totiž s prsty kroutila a natáčela je, a tím způsobovala, že se blondýnka prohýbala jako luk. Na moment si vzpomněla na její sex s Levi, kdy se nikdy nedokázala tak uvolnit, aby jí penetrace nebolela. Zkoušely i různé gely, oleje i masáže, ale i když se už uvolnila, ani se jí to zvlášť nelíbilo. Nemohla pochopit, jak to Erza dokázala, tak si to jen užívala. Netrvalo to dlouho a byla opět blízko orgasmu. Než ale stačila vyvrcholit, všechna rozkoš opět zmizela. Nechápavě se podívala na Erzu a pak jí konečně došlo, že to s tím ‚edgingem' myslí smrtelně vážně.

Erza se položila na Lucy a přidala se k líbání. Nebylo to tak úžasné, jak by se na první pohled mohlo zdát. Bylo nesmírně obtížné soustředit se na líbaní se dvěma osobami zároveň, a ve výsledku pak Lucy ani nevěděla, kdo se líbá s kým. I Erza poznala, že to nebyl zrovna nejlepší nápad a po pár nezdařených pokusech se od Lucy a Miri odtáhla. Usoudila, že už byl i čas na další útok na Lucy. Tentokrát se rozhodla pro orální uspokojení.

Mirajane si všimla, k čemu se Erza chystá a rozhodla se, že jí udělá více prostoru, aby se mohla činit. Vzala Lucy levou nohu pod kolenem a nepatrně jí nadzvedla. Dívka se nejdřív divila, co se děje, ale když si všimla, že se rudovláska blíží obličejem k jejím sladkým místečkům, okamžitě pochopila. Na okamžik zpanikařila. Byla si jistá, že je Erza tak šikovná s jazykem, jako se svými prsty, a proto by se potřebovala psychicky připravit, jenže bylo pozdě. Když ucítila její jazyk, její obavy se naplnily. Škubala sebou, protože nedokázala zůstat jen tak ležet pod náporem rozkoše, kterou jí obě ženy způsobovaly. Erza i Mirajane jí musely více přidržet, aby se moc nehýbala. Lucy se od bělovlásky odtrhla a zakousla se do vlastní ruky, aby se mohla soustředit na něco jiného, než jen na ženu mezi jejíma nohama.

Znovu byla blízko. Obávala se, že Erza přestane, a tak se snažila, aby to na ní nebylo příliš znát. Rudovláska ale moc dobře věděla, jak na tom blondýnka doopravdy je. Pronikala do ní jazykem stále intenzivněji a rychleji. Rozhodla se, že už jí nebude znovu trápit a nechá jí vyvrcholit. Přesunula se jazykem víc nahoru a dráždila jí tam. Nasávala jí, jemně zkousla a přejížděla jazykem sem tam. Znovu do dívky vstoupila prsty a snažila se najít její nejcitlivější místečko. Nebylo těžké ho najít, stačilo jen par šikovných dotyků a Lucy viděla hvězdičky. Vyvrcholila tak silně, jako ještě nikdy. Aby nevykřikla, zakousla se do rtu. Celým jejím tělem procházely vlny rozkoše. Nakonec to nevydržela a vykřikla.

Erza ale ještě neskončila. Dráždila dívku dál a tím jí přivodila další, menší orgasmy. Pak už toho ale bylo na Lucy příliš. Točila se jí hlava, nevěděla, jestli je nahoře nebo dole a v konečcích prstů jí nepříjemně mravenčilo. Zatmělo se jí před očima, a pak už nevěděla, co se dělo.

Xxx

„Lucy?" Blondýnka slyšela, že jí někdo volal, ale nemohla si vzpomenout, čí to byl hlas. Ani jí to moc nezajímalo. Cítila se slabá a chtěla se znovu propadnout do toho příjemného spánku, ze kterého se jí někdo snažil probrat. Ten někdo se ale nevzdával. „Lucy?!" Zaznělo trochu hlasitěji. Dívka hlas nadále ignorovala. Pořád jí nepřipadalo důležité, aby otevřela oči a zjistila, co dotyčný chce.

Ucítila, jak s ní někdo slabě třese. Jako odpověď na to jí z hrdla vyšlo slabé zakňučení.

„Je při sobě?" Řekl tentokrát jiný hlas.

„Nejspíš. Lucy?" To byl zase ten první. Zněl rozkošně sladce a starostlivě, ale Lucy na něj stejně nereagovala. Na tváři jí přistálo pár slabých facek.

„Lucy? No tak, probuď se." Lucy došlo, že jí oba hlasy už nenechají na pokoji. Otevřela oči a párkrát zamžourala, aby si zvykla na ostré umělé světlo, kterým byla osvícená místnost, ve které se nacházela. Nad ní se nakláněly dva obličeje. Jeden z nich patřil rudovlasé ženě, druhý bělovlásce. Lucy ještě chvíli trvalo, než si vzpomněla, kde je a kdo že to nad ní vlastně stojí. Snažila se posadit, ale pár rukou jí přidržel na svém místě.

„Jsi s námi, Lucy?" Ptala se bělovláska.

„Mirajane, Erzo?" Blondýnka byla ráda, že si konečně vzpomněla na jejich jména. Obě ženy se znovu oblékly, potom, co Lucy omdlela. Měly na sobě to, co předtím.

„Jak se cítíš?" Pokračovala s vyptáváním Mira.

„Nevím. C-co se stalo?" Lucy to měla v hlavě pořád ještě pomotané. Nedokázala si dát dvě a dvě dohromady.

„Trochu si nám omdlela. Co si pamatuješ naposledy?"

Lucy se zamyslela, když v tom jí to došlo. Cítila, jak se jí zapalují tváře studem. Vybavila si úplně všechno, co se dělo a věděla i přesný důvod, proč ztratila vědomí. „Ehm…"

„Myslím, že už je zpátky." Usmála se šibalsky Erza nejdřív na Miru, potom i na Lucy. Bělovláska vzala sklenici vody a přidržela jí Lucy u úst. Podepřela jí hlavu dlaní a dívka se napila. Doušek vody jí udělal dobře.

"Lucy, omlouváme se, neměly jsme tě až tak přetěžovat. Nejsi na něco takového zvyklá."Mirajane nasadila provinilý výraz, ale Lucy z něj ani trochu viny necítila. Spíš jí připadalo, že se obě ženy náramně baví na její účet. V tu chvíli si také uvědomila, že na sobě měla slabou deku a pod ní nic.

"A-asi by se měla podívat na Canu." Řekla rychle, aby zamluvila svůj stud.

"Byla jsem za ní. Spokojeně chrupká a vypadá už mnohem lépe." Mirajane se pořád smála, až z toho Lucy šel mráz po zádech.

"Um...tak bych měla jít spát také, už je pozdě." Jak to dořekla, vstala z pohovky. Jakmile se ale postavila, zamotala se jí hlava a zapotácela se dozadu. Do náručí jí chytla Erza, a Lucy by snad ani neprotestovala, kdyby si nevšimla, že během jejího krátkého a nezdařeného pokusu o útěk, ztratila to jediné, co jí ochraňovalo před úplnou nahotou - přikrývku. Ležela tedy v Erzině náruči úplně nahá a bezmocná. "Eh?!"

"Vypadá to, že ti ještě pořád není nejlépe. Měly bychom na tebe dát pozor." Řekla Erza svůdným hlasem. Lucy polil pot. Doufala, že už bude po všem, ale Erza i Mira jí dávaly najevo, že noc je ještě mladá.

"Tak, tak, Lucy, měla by si být s námi, než ti bude úplně dobře." Přidala se k mučení nebohé dívky i Mirajane.

"Opravdu už bych měla jít, jsem unavená." Lucy nevěděla, co se to s ní dělo, přestože opravdu moc chtěla od jejích dvou trýznitelek utéct, něco v ní jí i říkalo, aby se přestala bránit a nechala ženy, ať si s ní ještě pohrají.

Erza i s Lucy vstala. Lucy se toho náhlého pohybu zalekla, a než si stačila uvědomit, co se děje, byla i s Erzou na cestě bůhví kam. "K-kam to jdeme?!" Doprošovala se vysvětlení.

Rudovláska neřekla nic. Lucy si všimla, že za nimi byla i Mirajane, ale ani ta nevypadala, jako by jí měla říct, kam jí to její drahá polovička unáší. Zastavily se před zavřenými dveřmi. Mira obešla Erzu s dívkou a dveře otevřela.

"Myslela jsem, že bychom si mohly udělat více pohodlí, co ty na to?" V místnosti, která se skrývala za dveřmi, byla obrovská postel. Mira vstoupila jako první, za ní hned vešla Erza s Lucy v náruči. Položila dívku na postel a sedla si vedle ní. Mira si sedla z druhé strany.

"Předtím jsme ti ukázaly, jak to normálně děláme my. Bylo to jiné, než si to měla s tamtou slečnou?" Lucy sklopila zrak a začervenala se - ještě víc, než předtím.

"Ano, bylo to jiné. Nikdy jsem nic takového nezažila." Přiznala nakonec.

"Jsi víc submisivní, než si přiznáváš. Není na tom nic špatného, ale určitě je dobré to o sobě vědět. Pomůže ti to s budoucím hledáním partnerek." Lucy neměla tušení, že Erza byla velmi zkušená, co těchto věcí týkalo. Nebylo pro ni těžké, na první pohled poznat, kdo je víc dominantní a kdo submisivní. Zvláště ráda měla typy, jako byla Mirajane. Sladká a nevinná navenek a dračice uvnitř. I když byla Erza ta víc dominantní, občas převzala kontrolu Mirajane. Nebyl to ale snadný boj. Mira musela Erzu přeprat silou, či na ní udělat nějakou past nebo jí omámit prášky. Výsledek byl ale velmi uspokojivý pro obě strany. Na dívku jako Lucy nepotřebovaly ale žádné lesti - stačilo jim vlastní charisma.

Lucy se zamyslela nad tím, co jí Erza řekla. Měla pravdu, to každopádně, ale nikdy by netušila, že na to přijde zrovna takovým způsobem. Trochu se uvolnila. Pořád se ale obávala, co si na ní ženy vymyslely. Z úvah jí vytrhla až Mirajane.

"Lucy? Co říkáš na to, že bys nám naši oplatila laskavost z předtím?" Laskavost nebylo přesně slovo, které by dívka použila. Mirajane i Erza jí a Caně už tolikrát prokázaly laskavost, že se cítila hloupě. Ne jen, že jim zastavily, ale vzaly je i k sobě domů, daly jim suché oblečení, teplé jídlo a celkově byly velmi štědré hostitelky. Lucy ale nedošlo, že 'laskavostí' v tomto případě ženy nemyslí poskytnutí azylu, ale předchozí lechtivější hrátky, které spolu dělaly.

"Um...samozřejmě."

"Tak tedy začneme." Prohlásila Mirajane. rovnou si svlékla svetr a přisunula se blíže k Lucy. I Erza si sundala top, jen na sobě ještě pořád měla podprsenku. Mira jí políbila a jednou rukou jí za zády kus oděvu rozepla. Hned jak to udělala, Erza si ho svlékla a Lucy konečně uviděla, její nádherná ňadra naživo. Pak si jen mentálně nafackovala, že jí nedošlo dřív, co měly ženy v úmyslu. Vycouvat už nemohla, a tak se raději nechala unést žhavou náladou a rozhodla se, že už se nebude ostýchat. Byla si dobře vědoma, že zažít noc s tak atraktivními ženami se jí mohlo podařit jen jednou za život. Už navíc věděla, co uměly a nebylo tedy divu, že chtěla víc.

Mirajane se doslova nalepila na svojí přítelkyni. Ta jí chytla za hýždě a pořádně je stiskla. Na to Mirajane vydala sten. Přestala ji líbat a místo toho zabořila obličej Erze do ramene a kousla jí. Erza slabě sykla a plácla ženu přes zadek. Bělovláska zasténala, ale pořád se jí nepouštěla, spíše přidala. Erza jí za to udělila dalších pár plácnutí, ale ani tak Mira nepřestala. Až když Erzu rameno začalo doopravdy bolet, políbila Mira na ouško a zašeptala jí, aby toho nechala. Mira se odtáhla a zkontrolovala svojí práci. Erza měla na rameni viditelnou červeno-modrou modřinu, ve které šly dobře vidět otisky Miřiných zubů. Erza na sobě nenechala znát, že jí její kousnutí snad bolí, ale dívala se na Mirajane pohledem, který říkal, že se má na co těšit.

Přitáhla si jí zpátky k sobě, ale tentokrát jí na sebe přitiskla zády. Jednou rukou jí chytla za pravé ňadro a druhou zaútočila na její klín. Hrála si s ní. Dráždila jí a nikdy nenechala vyvrcholit. Mirajane vzdychala a sténala, ale marně. Dokud si Erza neužila, nemohla udělat nic. Rudovláska jí k tomu ještě líbala na krku a sem tam si jí i označila.

„Erzo, prosím! Už dost!" Žadonila bělovláska. Její přítelkyně na to nereagovala. Dál jí dráždila. Tak jako předtím s Lucy, ani jednou do ní nevstoupila přímo. Jen jí prsty přejížděla okolo jejího vstupu, čímž bělovlásku doháněla k šílenství.

Erza se konečně vyřádila a nechala Miru dosáhnout vyvrcholení. Bělovláska se snažila potlačit veškeré steny, ale marně.

„Mmmm! E-erzo! Miluji tě!" Vydala ze sebe, když byla na vrcholu. Hlasitě oddychovala, byla mokrá od potu i od jejího vlastního vzrušení. S přivřenýma očima se podívala na blondýnku, která obě ženy po celou dobu velmi pozorně sledovala. Ještě nikdy nic takového předtím neviděla. S Canou se společně dívaly na nějaké to lesbické porno, ale jí to nikdy nepřišlo zajímavé nebo vzrušující. S brunetkou se shodly na tom, že aktérky jsou stejně heterosexuálky, a že spousta z toho, co ve videích dělaly, nemůže být nikdy normální ženě příjemné. Zvlášť vtipné jim přišlo, že herečky měly převážně dlouhé a ostré umělé nehty. Žádná lesba by nikdy neměla při sexu dlouhé nehty. To bylo nepsané pravidlo, které se prostě dodržovalo. Když tak ale Lucy pozorovala Erzu a Mirajane, cítila, jak jí jemně lechtá v rozkroku a jen se bála, aby její vzrušení nebylo úplně očividné.

Na Lucy se zadívala i Erza. Roztáhla Mirajane nohy a držela jí je od sebe. Lucy pochopila, co tím myslí. I když už několikrát šla dolů na Levi a předtím i na Canu, měla strach. Mirajane a Erza musely zažívat úplně jiné levely rozkoší, než Lucy znala a proto se bála, že díky své patřičné nezkušenosti nebude schopná bělovlásku uspokojit. Vypadalo to, že Erza poznala její nervozitu. Usmála se na ní tím šibalským úsměvem a s klidem řekla: „Zkus abecedu. Dá ti pak vědět, které písmeno má ráda."

Lucy už slyšela o abecedě, ale ještě nikdy jí sama nezkoušela, takže touto radou jí Erza moc nepomohla. Každá rada jí ale byla dobrá. Sehnula se k Miře a ochutnala jí jazykem. K jejímu štěstí, byla Mira ještě pořád citlivá z předchozího orgasmu, a tak už při prvním dotyku zasténala. Lucy se dala do práce a vyzkoušela napsat jazykem první písmeno. Nebylo to tak těžké, jak si myslela a navíc, Mira také vypadala, že se jí to líbí. Blondýnka tedy pokračovala s dalšími písmeny, a čím dále v abecedě byla, tím více Mira sténala. Když se dostala na písmeno "w", Mirajane nahlas vyjekla a prohnula se. Lucy byla ze svého úspěchu nadšená. Zvedla se od Miry a utřela si ústa. Bělovláska se na ní láskyplně podívala a přitáhla si jí k polibku. Lucy neprotestovala, naopak, do líbání se pořádně vžila a dala tak i Miře šanci, aby sama sebe ochutnala.

Jediný, kdo ještě nebyl uspokojený, byla Erza. Mirajane to moc dobře věděla a jen čekala na příležitost, kdy její partnerka nebude dávat pozor, aby jí překvapila. Tu příležitost dostala v momentě, kdy si na klín posadila Lucy a začala jí líbat. Mirajane vstala z postele a velice opatrně se vzdálila.

Mezitím si Lucy znovu užívala pozornosti Erzi a hlavně jejích šikovných prstů. Pohyb si určovala sama, seděla na Erze a ta jí jen pomáhala se zvedat a udržovat tempo. Už neměla v úmyslu Lucy okrádat o orgasmy jako předtím, a tak jakmile byla blízko, nechala jí vyvrcholit.

Erza ucítila, jak Mirajane za ní jí pokládá na postel. Nebránila se a nechala Miru, ať jí políbí. Žena jí vzala ruce a zvedla jí je nad hlavu. Erza myslela, že chce, aby se jí mohla lépe dotýkat, ale když na svých zápěstí ucítila studený kov, všechno jí došlo. Mira zaklapla pouta na jejích zápěstí a stáhla je tak, aby se z nich Erza nedostala. Byly zajištěné za pelest postele, a tak byla rudovláska bez možnosti úniku.

Lucy v tu chvíli zrovna měla na práci líbání Erziných ňader, a tak si ničeho nevšimla. Až když uslyšela zaklapnout pouta, zvedla se, aby se podívala, co se stalo. Pohled na připoutanou Erzu byl ještě děsivější, než pohled na svůdnou Erzu. Obě dvě její verze ale byly stejně sexy. Najednou Mirajane měla ten škodolibý úsměv. Erza ale nezkrotla. Spoutat jí byla jedna věc, zkrotit druhá. Na to byla až moc dominantní. Lucy ze situace cítila, že jde do tuhého. Zatím se na sebe ženy jen dívaly vražedným pohledem, ale bylo to jak sledovat boj dvou lvic.

Mirajane se přesunula vedle Lucy. Na ní se usmála, přitiskla si jí na hruď začala jí líbat na krk. Třela se o ní svými prsy a ruce měla na jejím zadečku. Zajela víc dolů, kde přitlačila prstem a Lucy vyjekla. "Tam ne!" Mira poslechla a stáhla se. Celou dobu, co takhle byla s Lucy se dívala na Erzu. Věděla, jak moc jí to mučí. Nemoci se zapojit, byl pro Erzu velký trest. Navíc se ani nemohla sama sebe dotýkat. Cítila vzrušení v rozkroku, ale nemohla ho nijak ukojit. Na sobě ale nic znát nedala. Byla dost zkušená na to, aby své tělesné pudy dokázala potlačit. Bělovlásce bylo jasné, že takhle snadné to s ní nebude, jen jí připravovala na další věci, které si pro ní připravila.

Erza se vytáhla za ruce, takže seděla opřená o pelest a na Lucy a na Miru měla lepší výhled. Mira něco zašeptala Lucy do ucha, ta se začervenala a kývla na souhlas. Pak se přesunula k Erza políbila jí na rty. Rudovláska nevěděla, co přijde dál, ale polibek od Lucy neodmítla. Jak tušila, Mira si na ní připravila náramnou show.

Čím více polibků Lucy dostala, tím lepší se v líbání stávala. Naučila se je vracet a líbala i více vášnivě. Erza při líbání nezavřela oči, chtěla mít Miru pořád pod dohledem, ale moc se jí to nedařilo. Lucy na ní byla tak nalepená, že přes ní neviděla nic. Mira byla za Lucy. Zvedla jí hýždě do vzduchu a narovnala si jí. Sama stála na kolenou přímo za ní. Lucy se na ní otočila a slabě poprosila. "Jemně, prosím." Mira přikývla a udělala pohyb vpřed. Lucy vzdychla a napadla víc na Erzu. Všimla si, že má slzy na krajíčku. Erze hned došlo, že bělovláska vytáhla jednu z jejich hraček, a že jí testuje na blondýnce. Mira začala dělat pravidelné pohyby vpřed a dozadu a Lucy při tom vzdychala a občasně sykla. Erze to nepřipadalo fér. Očividně, Lucy nebyla na žádné větší penetrace zvyklá a ta hračka byla pravděpodobně největší věc, co v sobě kdy měla. I když byla hodně uvolněná, stejně ji měla Mirajane víc připravit, než do ní gumovou hračku strčila. Viděla na ní, že jí to není vůbec příjemné, že se spíš snaží o to, aby byla statečná a nedala najevo, že jí to bolí. Držela se Erzi za paže a ryla jí nehty do kůže. Najednou se Erza na Miru rozzlobila. Podívala se na ní přes Lucy a uviděla jí na tváři vítězný úsměv. V tu chvíli Erza věděla, že prohrála. Mira z Lucy vyklouzla a položila jí vedle Erzi.

"To bylo až moc, Miro." Erza pořád nechtěla uznat svou prohru.

"Hmm, co říkáš, lásko moje." Mirajane byla před rudovláskou, gumová hračka jí hrdě stála pevně připoutaná k jejímu rozkroku. "Nemůžeš se dočkat, až tenhle zlý kluk bude u tebe?" Pokračovala a užívala si dominanci nad svou přítelkyní. Přesunula se blíž k jejím ústům a pomůckou jí narážela do rtů. Erza na to nijak nereagovala, a tak se Mira po chvilce stáhla zpátky.

"Tohle už není sranda, Miro, mohla si jí ublížit." Žena už neposlouchala. Silou Erze roztáhla nohy a přitiskla se na její rozkrok. Chvíli jí dráždila hračkou a užívala si pohled Erzi, který jí říkal, že se ze všech sil snaží o to, aby si je to nelíbilo.

"Můžu takhle být dlouho, mě to nevadí." Erza si uvědomila, jak se před tím Lucy musela cítit, když jí dráždila. Mira do ní nikdy nepronikla. Jen jí přejížděla nahoru a dolů po klíně a dole se zastavila, aby jí dráždila vstup. V rudovlasé ženě cukalo. Pořád měla ještě dost sebeovládání, aby vydržela všechno, co jí Mira dělala, ale i tak trpěla. Mira se pořád smála. I když jí tato taktika zatím moc nepřinášela ovoce, byla si jistá, že je blízko tomu, aby Erzu zlomila.

"Jsi jediná, kdo z naší noci ještě nic neměl." Mira řekla smutným hlasem, skoro jako by chtěla říct, jak Erzi lituje. Ve skutečnosti tím ženě chtěla jen naznačit, že dokud nevyvrcholí, nenechá jí být.

"S tím se s mířím. Dělaly jsme to pro Lucy." Hájila se Erza dobrým argumentem.

"Proč si to ale neužít, když už jsme v tom. Už je to nějaká doba, co jsem byla nahoře." Mira přitlačila na její vstup, ale dovnitř nepronikla. "Řekni mi, co chceš, Erzo." Spíš chtěla říct "Pros mě o to, co chceš!".

"Chci, abys mě odpoutala." Erza se své dominantní pozice nerada vzdávala, předala jí Miře jen když viděla, že na to má. Zatím jí bělovláska předvedla, co byla schopná udělat nebohé dívce, ale pořád ještě neukázala, co umí s ní.

"To ale nebude jen tak, brouku. Před tím musíme něco udělat. Trochu si pohrát, nemyslíš?" Mira byla už netrpělivá. Měla v záloze ještě jednu věc, kterou mohla použít v případu nouze, ale nechtěla se k ní uchylovat. Zatím.

"Co bys udělala, kdybych tady jen ležela a nereagovala na tebe."

"To bych tě pak musela potrestat." Kdyby k tomu došlo, byl by konec. To věděly obě dvě. Mirajane to neměla ani trochu jednoduché, protože Erza se nechtěla poddat. Byla na ní naštvaná, kvůli Lucy, a proto jí to dávala doslova sežrat. Chtěla po Miře, aby se snažila víc. A to se jí povedlo. Bělovláska měla za sebou položenou další hračku z jejich kolekce a Erze bylo jasné, že její odboj je už zbytečný, hned jak jí poznala. Byla to masážní hlavice, což byl jeden z nejvíc zaručených způsobů, jak si Erzu podmanit. Mirajane jí zvedla tak, aby jí rudovláska pořádně viděla. Pak zapnula první stupeň vibrací a pomalu hlavici přesunula k Erzinu klínu. Jakmile se jí hračka dotkla, Erza v sobě musela potlačit sten. Prudce zavřela oči a kousla se do rtu.

Mirajane byla spokojená, teď už jen stačilo si s její milenkou chvíli pohrát a mohla si s ní dělat, co sama chtěla. Vždycky, když byla Erza blízko orgasmu, stáhla se. Zároveň i s vibracemi, pořád měla špičku její připnuté hračky na vstupu do Erzi. I tam jí ten jistý tlak a pohyby způsobovaly rozkoše. Za chvíli už byla tak zoufalá (a tak mokrá), že se vzdala svých protestů. Tekly jí slzy, až tak moc to pro ní znamenalo, vzdát se nadvlády.

"Miro, už dost. Vzdávám se..." Skoro zašeptala. Bylo jí jasné, že něco takového bylo pro Miru nedostačující, ale stejně to zkusila.

"Hmm, myslím, že tě přes ten hluk neslyším, Erzo. Můžeš to zopakovat." Velice si to užívala. Erza byla na cestě si to také užít, ale nejdřív musela překonat to ponížení a přiznat to.

"Prosím, Miro." Mirajane vypnula masážní hlavici a napůl se od Erzi odtáhla. Čekala. Erze bylo jasné, co po ní chce, jen pořád nemohla překonat svoje ego. Mirajane byla schopná jí takhle dráždit až do rána, to jí bylo jasné. Podívala se na Lucy, která ležela vedle ní. Vypadala, že spí. V místnosti už nikdo jiný nebyl, kdo by mohl sledovat její ponížení.

"Znič mě, chci tě uvnitř!" Bělovlásce bylo jasné, že tohle je už maximum toho, co z ní dostane.

"Jak je libo." Usmála se na svou oběť, chytla jí prudce za bradu a políbila jí. Byl to jen letmý polibek, hned se pak stáhla.

Pronikla do ní velmi tvrdě. Zůstala uvnitř a nehýbala se, užívala si ten submisivní pohled, který měla na tváři Erza.

"Jaké to je?" Zeptala se, ale Erza jí neodpověděla. Místo čekání na odpovědi se začala Mira hýbat. Udržovala si rychlé a tvrdé tempo, kterým Erze přiváděla jedno vyvrcholení za druhým. Znovu zapnula masážní hlavici a přiložila jí k Erziným citlivým místům. Erza se snažila od zdroje vibrací dostat, ale Mirajane si jí přidržela na místě. Po několikátém vyvrcholení už Erza přestala cítit nohy a pak jí začalo mravenčit v konečkách prstů. Blížila se svému limitu. Bělovláska ale nezastavila ani na chvilku a dále do Erzi silně narážela. Erza znovu vyvrcholila. Nejsilněji za celou dobu. Prohnula se a zasténala, a pak chytla Miru kolem pasu nohou a přidržela jí, aby už přestala s pohyby.

"Miro..." Erza zaskuhrala. Naštěstí Mira poznala, že je na pokraji svých sil. Usmála se a vytáhla z Erzi svojí pomůcku. Pak si jí rovnou odepnula a zahodila na zem. Obě dvě byly zadýchané a hlavně vyčerpané. Mira se natáhla pro klíčky od pout na nočním stolku, a pak hned Erzu odpoutala. Rudovláska si promnula zápěstí, aby zjistila, jestli se jí z kovových pout udělaly oděrky či modřiny. Na kůži měla menší otlačeniny, ale do rána si byla Erza jistá, že se jí pár modřin vytvoří. Mirajane si lehla z druhé strany vedle Erzi a nechala jí, ať si jí přitáhne na hruď. Z druhé strany ležela vyčerpaná Lucy a i tu si k sobě Erza přitáhla. Mirajane se ještě natáhla pro deku a všechny je přikryla a pak rovnou zhasla lampičku. Všechny byly na smrt vyčerpané. Lucy už tvrdě spala a Mira s Erzou ani nemohly mluvit, jak byly unavené. Ani by nebylo co říct. Erza ani Mirajane nikdy nemluvily o tom, když byla pro jednou Mira nahoře. Dobře totiž věděla, jak je to pro její přítelkyni ponižující. Erza se styděla za to, že jednou za čas chce, aby jí někdo ukázal, že nemá kontrolu. Ten někdo byla jen Mirajane, nikomu jinému by to nedovolila. Bělovláska nemohla říct, že by si to také neužila, ale měla raději, když mohla být dole. Dělala to jen kvůli Erze, a kdyby jí požádala, a řekla jí, že už to nechce, nevadilo by jí to ani v nejmenším.

Mira si všimla, že Erza usnula. I ona cítila, že už jí spánek přemáhá, a tak se mu poddala.

XxX

"Děkujeme vám za pomoc, bez vás bysme asi spaly někde u pařezu." Cana stála s Lucy na chodníku a předkláněla se k okýnku, aby lépe viděla do auta.

"Nemáte zač! Náš e-mail máte, takže kdyby se vám zachtělo, se sejít, dejte nám vědět." Odpověděla jí Mirajane. Odvezly je s Erzou až k jejich hostelu a loučily se s nimi.

"Opravdu, děkujeme vám."Ozvala se Lucy, rudá jak rajče. Všimla si, že na ní Erza mrkla a Mirajane si dala ruku před ústa, aby skryla svůj smích.

"Kdykoliv. Každopádně, máme ještě nějaké vyřizování, takže se musíme rozloučit. Bylo to fajn a snad se co nejdřív potkáme." Erza měla ruce na volantu a chystala se, že brzy pojede.

"Jasný! Mějte se krásně!" "Nashledanou!" Zavolaly dívky. Obě ženy na ně symbolicky mávly, a pak se auto rozjelo. Lucy i Cana ještě chvíli stály a dívaly se za nimi, pak si vzaly baťohy na záda a vešly do hostely.

"Wow, to byly kočky!" Spustila Cana, jakmile vešly do jejich pokoje. Nikdo jiný tam nebyl, ostatní nejspíš byli někde po výletech. Pokoj sdílely s jedním párem a se dvěma mladíky. Byli milí a po večerech, si vyprávěly, kde všude byli a co kde viděli.

"Jo, to teda byly." Přiznala Lucy. Lehla si na postel a snažila se uvolnit bolavé svaly, které si odnesla ze předešlé noci.

"Dala bych nevím co za to, abych si s Mirou mohla na chvíli užít!" V Lucy hrklo. Podívala se na Canu a začervenala se.

"C-co tím myslíš?"

"Co asi? Erza je taky super, ale bála bych se jí. Mira je andílek, v posteli musí být skvělá!" Pokračovala dál Cana o svých fantazií. Lucy musela uznat, že jí Cana pobavila. Kdyby jen věděla, co dělala s oběma ženami, pukla by závistí. Ne, něco takového se nesměla dozvědět, rozhodla Lucy. Následky by byly až moc zlé.

Cana ještě chvíli něco mlela o tom, jak by si s Mirou užila a Lucy si jen položila hlavu na polštář a usmála se klidným, vyrovnaným úsměvem.

konec.


End file.
